


in your arms

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the result of me being soft af in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Jisung can't sleep.





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic was written really quickly just awhile ago because I woke up with lots of minsung feels from yesterday's mini fanmeeting and a minsung fic I read once I woke up haha

Jisung wakes up to warm soft steady breaths close to his ear, it takes him a few seconds to open his eyes. He can feel the sleepiness and tiredness on his eyelids and whole being but his body is telling him it's time to wake up. The blockout curtains by the windows makes it hard for him to estimate the current time, is it still night time? How early is it? The room itself is pretty much in full darkness except for the light coming from under the doorway which Jisung doesn't notice from where he's lying down. Apart from that, the slit between the blockout curtains revealing a little shows that its probably past dawn but Jisung can't pinpoint the exact time.

Before he tries to glance at the digital clock by the bedside or grab his phone, he looks down and realises there's an arm draped across his chest and a body attached to his closely, belonging to none other than his boyfriend, Minho. Legs tangled under the sheets, body warmth emitting from each other keeping them both warm and cosy. It feels like it had rained overnight, creating a lazy and comfortable surrounding, perfect for sleeping in all day. The soft breathing in his ear wasn't ticklish at all, it's something he's used to, something he's so familiar with that it calms him down when he wakes up in the middle of the night be it because he can't sleep with too much going on his mind or he wakes up from a nightmare. What he's not used to is being the first one to wake up in the morning.

He cranes his neck a little, trying to lift up his head a little to read the clock. **7:25AM** , the white figures blinking slowly on display on the clock. Jisung groans internally because he knows it's a Sunday so why is he up so early. Last night they both went to bed around 2AM after reaching home from their late night movie date. Promising each other they'd sleep in to catch up on sleep before a new week starts.

Jisung squirms a little to turn his body to the right, careful not to wake the other up. He succeeds and looks at the face in front of his with a fond smile. Minho's facial features were so relaxed, he looks so at peace, his lips curving a little as though he was having a good dream right now. Jisung smiles at that and is tempted to place a kiss on his lips. He was also considering to nudge his boyfriend awake to tell him he can't fall back sleep. When that thought crossed his mind, the older’s arm moved a little, pulling Jisung closer to him. As if sensing the other's thoughts.

Minho mumbled something that Jisung couldn't catch and understand. “Hmm?” was the only response Jisung could give. “Hyung what did you say?” whispering as softly as possible, not wanting to startled the other. _Is he sleep talking..?_

“My Jisungie baby can't sleep?” Minho replied, his morning voice a little deeper than usual but still soft and tender, his eyes still closed. “Yeah it's only 7am..I can't go back to sleep,” replied the younger, voice raspy and pouting a little, not like Minho could see him with his eyes closed anyways. But he knows the older probably knows he is pouting, by just listening to his tone of voice.

At Jisung’s reply, Minho’s eyes fluttered open, flashing a sleepy smile to Jisung, “Aww come here then.” Minho adjusted his position and opened his arms so that Jisung could snuggle closely, before covering them both under the sheets. 

Jisung’s head was close to Minho’s chest, resting close to the latter’s shoulder. “Hyung sorry for waking you up,” Jisung says, looking up at Minho, even in darkness he can map out and see the older’s face that is practically imprinted in his head. “I don't know why I'm awake so early.” 

Minho looks down at Jisung and places a kiss on his head, “It's alright baby, try to sleep more now yeah?” moving a few strands of hair away from covering Jisung’s eyes, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Jisung kisses back, both not bothered about their morning breathes and whatsoever. “I'll try to. I love you.” “I love you too.” 

Within the next few seconds, Minho falls back to sleep, Jisung not far behind. In each other's embrace, warm and comforting, limbs tangled, both drifting off to sleep. Nothing else matters right now when they have each other.


End file.
